Eterno
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: oneshoot Una noche de declaraciones llevará a...algo más. [RenjiRukia]


Ninguno de los dos comprendía como habían llegado a ese momento que compartían ahora. Ella no comprendía como había roto su timidez para decirle la verdad a él, y él no terminaba de entender como la había tomado en aquel momento en sus brazos y la había besado así… Simplemente, para callarla. 

Por que todo había comenzado como un juego. Rukia le había propuesto ir a aquella laguna a pasear y él había aceptado solo al ver como aquel par de ojos brillaron en el momento de pedírselo. Y quedaron en ir a la noche, era noche de luna llena y la luz blanca llenaría aquel camino… Rukia había sonreído al escuchar a Renji decirle eso y para él no había existido luz más clara ni más luminosa que la de la sonrisa de ella, por que por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que se retractara; Abarai Renji la amaba. Completamente. Locamente... y sorprendentemente, desde que eran pequeños.

Él no sobreviviría un segundo más de su vida sin aquella chica, tan menuda, tan pequeña, con el fuerte carácter que se gastaba, con aquel par de zafiros que tenía por ojos y aquel cabello ébano. Cincelado a fuego, su primera sonrisa una tan grande y luminosa como aquella…

Y la noche había llegado para ambos, Renji se había sorprendido al ver el atuendo de ella. Aquel kimono de tonos azules le sentaba demasiado bien, su figura había sufrido cambios en aquel tiempo sin verse. Sorprendentemente, él había descubierto en ella caderas y un escote que aunque escondía poco era bastante generoso. Pero no había sido él solo quien se había sorprendido a su cambio, Rukia no dejaba de mirarle en todo el camino. Renji había crecido un poco más y su cabello lo había dejado suelto, aquella marea sangre corría feroz por su espalda dándole un toque sencillamente más sensual.

Pasearon cerca del lago mientras hablaban de trivialidades, de todo y de nada….cualquier cosa llenaba aquella noche donde sus miradas se habían cruzado varias veces. Tantas que una de ellas dio con el comienzo de aquel momento tan sumamente especial. Renji miraba a la morena fijamente, _la blancura de su piel brillaba bajo la luna como recordatorio de su fragilidad _y eso le aturde, lo adora, le llena y le martiriza a la vez. Decide soltar su mano y separarse de ella, el final del paseo llega a las puertas de la mansión. Ambos sonríen de nuevo, cómplices en la noche, una noche que es iluminada con la blanca luz del astro que reina ese día. La sonrisa de Rukia ilumina de igual manera el corazón del joven pelirrojo quien en un leve gesto baja la mirada, aún así encontrando los azulados ojos, y tras de ello los cálidos y dulces labios de la chica de la decimotercera división.

**Le siento besar con anhelo mi boca, mis mejillas, mi cuello expuesto a él mientras sus manos curiosas entran entre mis ropajes buscando contacto con mi piel mientras yo solo puedo gemir al verme apresada contra esa pared y su cuerpo, su excitante cuerpo que provoca tantas sensaciones hasta ahora extrañas para mi. Su boca besa con fruición mi cuello, mordisqueando la piel expuesta ante su vista, suspira contra ella y vuelve a morder entre la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos. Parece que sus manos se multiplican para envolver toda mi piel y su susurro hace estremecer toda mi alma. Escucho entre sus palabras que me ama, que me necesita, que me desea… que me anhela desde que éramos niños, que siempre había luchado contra él mismo por decirme que me amaba. Y yo solo puedo reír, pensando que aquello solo es un sueño; que despertaré mañana con la amarga sensación de haber tenido la boca de Renji sobre la mía, que sus manos no han dibujado mi cuerpo tal como lo hacen ahora y que no es su boca la que aprisiona mis pechos y lame lentamente mi cuerpo expuesto ante él.**

**Y ahora soy yo quien hace que cambien las tornas situándome sobre su fuerte cuerpo, y soy yo ahora quien delinea con mi lengua, con mis besos uno a uno sus tatuajes, sus músculos, las cicatrices de su cuerpo y curo las de su alma tal y como he curado las mías en el momento de sentir sus calidas manos sobre mi cuerpo. _La fortaleza de sus brazos sólo se comparaba al fuego de su mirada, fuego que llevaba evidente en sus cabellos y en sus besos _los cuales eran acallados por mis labios, por mis movimientos sobre su cuerpo, por mis caricias…**

**Y son nuestros gemidos apagados los que llenan la que es mi habitación, ansiando y deseando llegar al éxtasis que da sentirse junto a la persona amada… Él me abraza contra su pecho y yo busco sus labios para evitar gemir y que cualquiera en la mansión nos escuche… Él sonríe malicioso profundizando más en mi cuerpo, Renji sabe que Nii-sama duerme al lado mía; pero no tardamos mucho más. Ambos explotamos en una tierna pasión, envueltos entre nuestros cuerpos y las sabanas…**

**Envueltos en el alma y en el amor del otro, para siempre… Juntos…**


End file.
